Donkey Strong
Skit from the episode Pokémon Park, WWER Transcript Announcer: Sick of being a 90 pound weakling? Introducing Donkey Strong, the new workout program from Donkey Kong. Donkey Kong: Hi, I'm Donkey Kong and I'm here to help you build muscle by lifting barrels and throwing barrels. With Donkey Strong you'll go from looking like this to this. So if you promise to follow these simple exercises, I promise I'll make a monkey outta of you! Announcer: Our 27-DVD series allows you to get in shape in class, at the mall, and even at the pool. We'll also throw in this bonus cardio DVD, "Running From Hammers." Donkey Kong: The new Donkey Strong exercise video from me, Donkey Kong. What a workout! Announcer: Donkey Strong! Trivia *When Donkey Kong was at class, the alphabets on top of the board, right after Ll is the number 4. *When Donkey Kong was at the mall, there was this store called "ZELDAS" and the letters was half cut off and right next to it was "Crap &..." *At the classroom, the board reads "Sorry, Mario. The Princess is in another castle" when in the actual Super Mario Bros. game it was "Thank you Mario, But our Princess is in another castle". *At the bottom at the logo, it reads "MAD Parody". *In Donkey Strong, the barrels exercises were: Barrel Squat, Barrel Press, Barrel Lunge, Barrel Dip, Barrel Curl, Barrel Fly, Barrel Pinch, Barrel Press, Barrel Pop, Barrel Tap, Barrel Squeeze, Barrel Raise, Barrel Raise Lateral, Barrel Raise Abdominal, Barrel Gluetal Drip, Barrel Sacral Flop, Barrel Cranial Flap, Barrel Drop, Barrel Plop, Barrel Yip, Barrel Jump, Barrel Barrel, Barrel Rub, Barrel Jam ...and Many More! *A mispell was made during the excercise list. Every event reads "Barrell" instead of barrel. *Mario (Or Jumpman in the game) had his clothes incorrect when it should be red overalls and hat and blue shirt (It may resemble the artwork for Mario on the flyer of the 1983 Arcade Mario Bros (Not to be confused with the original Super Mario Bros.) (Of course his sprite was the same as well)However, his shirt is orange) plus there is a mushroom on his hat when it should be a "M". *Donkey Kong's sprite in this skit is way too incorrect, however, his fit style looks like the artwork from Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: March of the Minis. *The hammer which Mario used looks like the one used outside the Donkey Kong series (Of course it is the Mario RPGs) instead of the usual Black (Called Super Hammer)(It may come from the brown sprite in the game), however, on the top tip there is a beigh tip on it. *The tiny logo south-east of the title looks like the Nintendo logo. *In North American flyers, Mario has gloves, but in the actual game he just has bare hands, the gloves wouldn't be in Mario's sprites until Super Mario World. *Mario's moustache was different in the Arcade flyer, but in his skit his moustache is the modern version. Category:Ad parodies Category:Cartoon segments Category:Ad Segment Category:Video Game Parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts Category:Death